


Corrupted Youth

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Apocalypse, Dark Ethan, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Elder God, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Prompt Fill, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: Oh, this would never do.Dark and his two co-dragons catch a young demon wandering around while He is working on an enigmatic part of His plan.





	Corrupted Youth

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Demons, demons and more demons. Also non-explicit torture. Dark is, as usual, kind of a dick.
> 
> **Based on an anonymous request.** One person requested the first meeting between Darkiplier and Dark Ethan, and another made a general demand for more of the little demon boi. Who am I to deny my readers? :)
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, with this gif by madiesunny:

The Hellgod turned away from His work when He heard three individuals heading His way. One set of footfalls carried the distinctive click of feminine heels that He knew was His daughter, Meg. The second had the rushed patter that was easily identified as Anti.

But the third was new, a barely audible shuffling that scuffed in stop-and-start fits.

Dark placed His hands behind His back, watching with unblinking eyes as Meg and Anti dragged the third party in. They each held the arm of a brown-haired young boy, who could not be older than twenty, with a thin face and large childlike eyes. He was visibly straining against their hold on him in an effort to break free, and failing miserably.

Dark raised an eyebrow.  _Oh, this would never do._

“Hey, Old Man, look who we found lurking about!” Anti crowed as he jerked the young man forward.

Dark snorted. “Well. This is quite an interesting development. I should have expected something to occur with this boy far sooner.”

Meg’s eyes widened in surprise and she glanced disbelievingly at their captive. “You know him?”

“Indeed,” He replied, smoothing down His suit jacket as He regarded the young man. “The form you see before you is one Ethan Nestor, the protege of a certain acquaintance of Mine. However…”

Dark stepped closer to the boy, staring him in the eyes. “I’d like to know who  _you_  are.” He gave a nod to His underlings to release the youth, and they immediately obeyed.

Anti’s eyes were alight with childish glee, as if awaiting certain chaos to occur and having popcorn at the ready for the show.

“You already know. I’m Ethan.” The response came in a quavering tone.

“No. I know very well who the Nestor boy is, but you… You’re new.” Dark sneered and, though He did not touch the boy, the lad nonetheless doubled over in pain. Dark’s eyes narrowed, His coal-black gaze piercing. “Who are you, really?”

“I’m Ethan,” the boy insisted.

Anti watched with lurid fascination. Dark turned to the green-haired demon briefly, adding in a patient and scholarly tone, “Lesson one in interrogation: An effective torturer need not get his hands dirty.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Anti groused, even as he observed his Master’s demonstration keenly.

Dark turned back to His young victim. The boy’s knees buckled and brought him down to the ground, curling into the foetal position and squinching his eyes shut in agony.

“ ** _Who created you?_** ” the Hellgod thundered. “ ** _Answer me!_** ”

“I don’t… I don’t know!” the boy cried out, his voice altering to reveal the demon within. Its timbre seemed small, as if it were echoing from far away. “I swear! I don’t remember anything! Please,” he then begged. “ _Make it stop!_ ”

The Hellgod stepped back, and the boy opened his eyes in shock. The young demon lay there on the concrete floor for a moment, panting from the exertion his human-suit had been put through.

“He’s gotta be lying,” Meg suddenly piped up. “There’s no way he just happened to be wandering through while we’re here.”

“No,” Dark rumbled easily. “He is telling the truth. The truth has a better sound to it. Less nasal, you understand.”

The boy who was not Ethan spoke shakily from his position on the floor. “I was about a mile away from here, when I felt something old and evil. I felt like I had to come.” The boy fearfully gazed up at Dark. “It was You, wasn’t it?”

Dark frowned as He stared down at the boy. “He was drawn here by My aura. Time is of the essence, My children. There will be more dark creatures on the way. We must finish our work here as quickly as possible.”

Apocalypse, who had been standing unobtrusively against the wall up to that point, stepped forward when the Hellgod looked at him.

“Apocalypse, you will sweep the perimeter. We must not have any more unexpected visitors.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Apocalypse replied and went to do as he was bade.

Dark turned back to Anti and Meg. “You have your assignments. Go now, and complete them as quickly and quietly as you can.”

Meg gestured to the being in Ethan’s guise. “And the kid?”

“He will remain with Me. Go.”

Anti sprinted out the door with Meg loping behind, their minds already on what they had been told to do earlier, before all the fuss had started.

Now alone with the young man, Dark turned back to him. The boy instinctively cringed under His gaze, shying away as Dark loomed over him. Dark briefly placed His fingers against the boy’s forehead.

The demon boy whimpered. “ _I’m blind…_ ”

“A temporary measure. Your sight will be returned to you soon.” Dark chuckled softly. “It’s nothing personal. But I can’t have anyone knowing all My secrets, after all.”


End file.
